Betrayed
by Dark Kandi
Summary: After the seize of the youngest homunculus Wrath, Greed find someone to break him out while Wrath learns the meaning of betrayl. Set before ep. 30. No parings, slight AU. Read and do not ignore Moofy.
1. Capture

**Full Summary:**

After the seize of the youngest homunculus Wrath, Greed drops him off with an old friend to break him out. As an interesting relationship builds up and the search for any spare Philosopher's Stone rages on, Wrath will find hate and malice in more than one way.

**Chapter One - Capture**

"We have the kid, boss." Greed's day was going quite well. It started off as usual (though in the Devil's Nest, nothing is usual) and ended with the capture of a new homunculus.

Delightful.

"Bring him in." Greed beckoned the boy in, and was surprised to see he was, well, just a boy. He was unconscious, slung over Loa's back like a sack of potatoes. Greed briefly wondered what Dorochet, Loa and Martel had had to do in order to catch the small homunculus. But that story would be told later, with drinks.

"Hardly looks fit for a homunculus, wouldn't you say?" Greed chuckled, observers the scrawny, raven haired child. From his hanging position, his arms hung down, revealing a mismatched arm with a nasty scar near the shoulder.

"_Have to figure that one out…" _Greed though. As far as he knew, homunculi don't have scars. But he didn't dwell on the mater.

"We did have some contact with the Elrics' though," Loa said as he gently set the homunculus down. "They were on our trail, but we managed to loose them. They apparently have ties with the kid." This brought a frown on Greed's face.

"Well if the Elrics' want him, I'm positive they won't give up…We can't have them find the Devil's Nest. Not yet anyways." Greed paused to take a look around at the haven. The bar behind him was littered with empty or partially full glasses of any booze imaginable, and in front him, the coffee table was just a full. Speaking of which.

It was a bit of a strange sight to see Greed go for his own drink, and it was just equally as strange to see him seated alone on the black leather couch with none of his drunken broads draping over him. They would show up soon enough though; the sun was winding down, and the bar would be packed by nightfall.

Greed downed the rest of his vodka as rather puzzling question aroused in his mind.

"_Where's this kid going to stay?" _He could keep him at the bar, but Greed wasn't exactly sure how this homunculus would interact with the chimeras and other guests.

"Say, was he hard to deal with?" Greed asked, glancing at the insentient boy leaning against the end of the couch. "Why is he knocked out?"

"As you're aware of, the kid can perform alchemy. Enough said." Dorochet answered as he made his way behind the bar, pouring himself a simple mixture.

"Don't forget the Elrics'," Martel mumbled as she took at seat at the bar counter. As amusing as it was that three chimeras had some difficulty taking care of two alchemists and one weakly looking homunculus, Greed wouldn't question their ability. It was easier to simply take their word for it.

"_Well damn. I can't trust a homunculus that can perform alchemy to just stay put. He'll probably end up destroying half the place. I need someone else…someone else who's delt with homunculi." _Greed stood abruptly. With a smirk, he walked to the phone on the left of the counter, yet another abnormality.

He knew exactly who to call.

**Well how ya doin'? How's the fic doing is what I'm really wanting to know. I started this little project a few night ago, and decided to crop chapter one down. Way down. If you'd like me to continue, tell me so in a nice little review or send a message. Or better yet, just favorite the damn thing. **

**This work of fiction is set around the end of episode twenty-nine, beginning of thirty. For a few good chapters, this will be strictly AU, no parings. **

**Furthermore, it will be no more than fifteen chapters, maybe, twenty tops. Like I said, it's a small little project, mostly to rub in the face of PyroDea and Tyrant Flame. **

**In you guy's FACES. I made a new fanfiction, and I DO plan to UPDATE!**

**Well now, that felt good.**

**Yes, yes, reviews are nice, flames are still appreciated, and if they're extremely rude and obnoxious, they will be divided and feed to Fuu and Gluttony, whoever can eat more. **

**Now _that's_ and actual competition. **

**Dark Kandi, over and out.**


	2. Eroded Trust

**Full Summary:**

After the seize of the youngest homunculus Wrath, Greed drops him off with an old friend to break him out. As an interesting relationship builds up and the search for any spare Philosopher's Stone rages on, Wrath will find hate and malice in more than one way.

**Chapter Two – Eroded Trust**

She picked up by the fourth ring.

"Yes?" Came an agitated voice on the other end. Greed leaned over the counter, laughing into the receiver.

"Well damn, Grief. I've been gone for near two hundred years and you answer with that?" Greed felt the chimera's steal quick, curious glances at him, picking up their ears. No one knew much at all about Greed's past, though Greed wasn't exactly comfortable with sharing. But, he was in too good of a mood to tell them to scram.

"Who is this?" Asked 'Grief' tone unchanged.

"_Greed, _doll. Don't you remember?" He cooed mockingly. There was a drawn out silence.

"Greed…and how exactly did you get out of Lab 5?" Irritation was replaced with confusion.

Good.

Greed couldn't have Grief in a hostile mood if he was to make any deals.

"With no help from you," He answered smoothly. "Damn Greif, I guess its safe to assume you're still in that house?" Another silence ensued.

"Greed, how did you escape the seal?" Grief asked again. Greed sighed. This wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on, now, that's no fun. Besides, I've got more interesting news." Without waiting for another repeated question, Greed went on to explain how he heard rumors of a homunculus that could perform alchemy.

"I sent out some of my crew out for him, and as luck would have it, I have now a transmutable homunculus." Greed could almost picture Grief rolling her eyes.

"And where do I come into play?" She snapped. "I know you didn't just call me up to brag about an unlucky find."

"Unlucky?" Greed inquired, ignoring the rest.

"Without doubt Envy and the rest will be after you and Wrath." Grief replied.

"Wrath? So is that who he is"? Greed shrugged. "I though for sure the position of Sloth would at least be open," He chuckled. He doesn't look or act like much of a Wrath, but I'll let you decided that when you see him. He could wind up like you and-"

"Why would I be seeing him? You're not-Oh, no!"

'_That's right,' _Greed though. _'Get those gears turning.'_

"I guess it is a rather good thing you have that old house high up and far away. Otherwise I'm sure the kid would-"

"Greed. I am not taking in a homunculus." Grief interrupted, strong and firm. Greed paused, a bit baffled at what Grief was saying. Had she actually denied him? This was not the old Grief, and that was not what Greed wanted to hear.

"It's not permanently, Grief. Just until-"

"It's been one hundred and fifty years, Greed. I'm not your _lapdog_ anymore." What _is_ this? Greed frowned, almost wanting to hang up. Grief, letting a few years get in the way of such a good…mutual 'friendship'. He tried a different approach.

"I never said you were. Look, all I'm asking you to do is make sure he doesn't escape or have Envy and the others find him."

"No. That's precisely the reason I am not taking this up. Greed a…a lot has happened in your absence. Its been a century, just think about that alone. I've-"

"I have though a bit about it, _Grief,_" He hissed. "The car and telephone has been invented, our weapons have been improved, and that asshole Pride is still in power." Greed himself was growing weary of this stupid argument, bothered and slightly frustrated with Grief's lack of loyalty.

No, this simply would not do.

"I'm-" Grief began.

"Tomorrow at ten."

"What-?"

"You still live in the same place right? A few miles outside the city?"

"Yes but-" Greed slammed the phones back in the cradle. A few other chimeras had entered the bar during his call, but none looked his way. They knew better than to ask.

He stormed out and down the hall. Greed needed to clear his mind of this unnecessary anger, and to do that, he was going to need drinks, women, and-.

"What should we do the boy, sir?" Greed stopped and turned to face Loa. It was just one night, so it didn't matter where he stayed. Well, not too much.

"Put him down below," Greed said, deciding to play it safe. "Keep him under watch."

Greed turned back around, and smirking, added,

"And when he wakes up, call him _Wrath._"

**Chapter two down and short! **

**Very short, just like Ed. **

**Yes, chapter two will be…not terribly long, but defiantly longer. Haha, yes I do know I promised that in chapter one, but that was before I hit the Web Design course. **

**Hey! 'Homework' on Dream Weaver and Photoshop kicks fanfiction in the ass. **

**Anyways, I'm actually having fun writing this fic up, though I am not going to even bother to name specific places for Grief's house and so on. **

**I have no comprehension of Amestris, let alone Dublith. If you'd like to help me in a review though, that'd be very much appreciated.**

**Attention: Flames will now be used to heat up my chicken lo mien which would be better used to feed all of the kittens Alphonse has inside his armor. O.o**

**As always, please review.**


	3. Memories

**Full Summary:**

After the seize of the youngest homunculus Wrath, Greed drops him off with an old friend to break him out. As an interesting relationship builds up and the search for any spare Philosopher's Stone rages on, Wrath will find hate and malice in more than one way.

**Chapter Three – Memories**

Down below the manor, in a particularly large wine cellar, it was always cold, damp, and silent.

It sat in its usual spot, in the corner farthest from the large oak door, quiet and shaking.

It had been fed a sufficient supply of red stones, and everyday began to develop into a more anthropomorphic shape, becoming obviously female, though the other occupants of the large manor continued to refer to it as an 'it'.

Those few, but frightening other members of the household visited less and less, though it did not wish them back.

But even it its almost mentally impaired state, it knew the less they visited, the worse torture would come.

-

Grief stared blankly at the phone, that relaxed, sultry, annoyingly still damn _cocky_ voice ringing in her ears. Slowly, the phone was put back in the cradle, Grief's face still without expression as she whispered in a low murmur,

"_Greed._" How foreign his name sounded on her lips after all those years, how strange it was. Grief had thought about the bastard often enough, but there was never a need to utter his name.

But now there was an alarmingly high use to his sinful name.

'_Now…what?'_ Grief stumbled to a chair in the dimly lit kitchen.

It was a small kitchen, plain, void of any type of food or spices or kitchen supplies, no appliances and looked outdated.

A primitive stove, or what was left of it, was placed in the far right corner, and, if one did some inspection, they would not find a single outlet, light bulb, or electrical item of any kind.

What appeared to be a sink, really just a marble bowl on a marble slab that resembled a counter, was placed directly under a large window that took up half of the left wall and faced the east, overlooking the humble town of Dublith.

By now, the stars shone brightly, the moon showering everything below in a pale silver glow. There was a lush forest that encircled the house, and atop the hill on which the foundation stood, the peaks of the Briggs Mountains were faintly visible. The town was in a scoop below the hills of the forest and mountains, the houses and shops glowed with such radiance that it surprised Grief.

Grief liked it here.

With many years of undeserved drama, Grief couldn't partake in a life in the bustling city. She needed quiet. A peace of mind. A place to think. Her solitude above the rest of civilization gave her all that, with a promise she would not venture into the town below.

But that was not possible anyways. Humans would never accept one of _them_.

Grief stared out the wide window, her deep violet eyes glinting in the dying candle light produced by the single flame flickering on the stove.

As Grief surveyed the land, she slowly slipped under the cool surface of a memory, taking her far away from the crumbling house seated atop a hill high above Dublith.

-

Its transformation had long been complete and it was now growing restless…and worried.

_Where were they?_

This past month marked their longest absence, and it was rather scared.

Had they left?

It shuddered at the wonderful thought, but dismissed the dream quietly.

Perhaps they had not left, but they forgot it?

At this thought, it felt a dry lump in its throat. They could leave and that would be fine. Sooner or later it would break free without the one they called '_Envy_' to stop it. But if they were still here, and simply leaving it locked away…no, it would _not_ be treated as a forgotten toy.

There must be another explanation.

It had tried to pry open the large door twice; it frail body could do no such thing. It seemed the red stones only went as far as to transform its body, for its strength was still deficient, although after its metamorphosis, it hardly stood still. It scampered about now, usually only stopped to sleep, which it realized, was a dying habit.

Eating, it also saw, was just as useless. No longer did it feel the need to scrounge around for small tears of food on the ground, nor run after an occasional rat that pattered by.

No, by now it felt almost entirely dependant of the world, and everyday it gained a better understand of its surroundings.

As the information poured into its brain, seemingly from prior knowledge, it knew the unambiguous differences between the two genders and androgyny. It was female, and it knew it was, and _she_ had even gone as far as to name herself out of the few jargon words she could say.

Grief, as she called herself for it was the word she repeated most often, almost wished anyone was here. Grief wanted to simply shout out her name to people, for it was the only thing she owned, and she was, even in the dreary blackness of the wine cellar, proud of it.

However, it was not too long until someone did show up.

Grief hid before the door had even opened; long ago had she become synchronized with her sharp senses and had learned to put them all to a greater use.

"Little shit," At the first word, Grief's head nearly poked out from under the broken table where she was hiding under. Who was that? She had never heard that voice before. It was masculine without doubt, but certainly did not belong to the wild haired Envy.

"Where did he put it?" Her curiosity was soon put to rest as sharp footsteps crept closer to the table. Grief quickly and silently dodged left, slipping out from under the table, and pressed against a wide, wooden, molded post, her hands kneading her naked flesh in anxiety.

The footfalls had suddenly stopped, Grief's heart rate reached an ecstatic level, eyes squeezed shut. Where was the intruder? Behind her? Next to her?

Grief knew exactly where he was when a long-fingered hand came from behind her, covering her mouth, and gripped her jaw firmly.

Grief squeaked quiet loudly, though muffled it was by the hand, and out of impulse and past experience, braced her body, hugging her legs and keeping her eyes screwed shut.

"Hm, you don't look so disgusting to me," Grief blinked, her body still clenched and awaiting the blow.

What had he-?

Grief's head was painfully jerked upright, and she stared face to face with older man leaning around the wood, his dark violet eyes matching her slightly lighter ones. For a while, neither party spoke. Grief, intrigued that this stranger had the same cat like eyes, was simply captured by them.

Why, the only other person whom she knew to possess such eyes was that Envy and the others. Speaking of whom, Grief did not see them. She had figured this man would not come to harm her, and Grief gently and subtly started to relax, her legs carefully sliding out from underneath her crossed arms. When the older man saw her thin and bare legs unfold, he grinned.

"Don't tell me _that's_ what the bastard is keeping you in here for?" The older man chuckled, releasing his tight hold on the girl's face. He walked around the post, and bent down in front of Grief. Grief simply stared, her hands nervously fiddling with her unnatural dark gray hair.

Again, there was another silence.

At that point, Grief cast her gaze away down to the dirt floor, but was redirected by to the man's face when a pull at her chin faced her once again with those alluring eyes.

"I see now," The man said, his eyes roaming to a certain spot on Grief's naked arm. A red serpent encircled her forearm, and though Grief thought nothing of it, this man was taking great interest.

"What's your name?" Grief almost forgot to breathe. Her heart had certainly stopped already; she blinked many times in confusion. Her brain finally registered the answer and she mumbled,

"Grief." The man scoffed.

"Grief? That's not a sin. It's something that bitch Dante give me." The man said almost laughingly, but the bitterness was present. Dante. Grief had heard that name before.

"D-Dante?" Grief mumbled incoherently. The name had come up before but where?

"Yeah, her. I take it you don't remember her. It'd figure seeing as she sent Envy to put you down here for his own experimentation. Hey, what's with you?" The man eyed Grief oddly as she shoved herself away from him the second he mentioned Envy's name. She knew that one.

"I take it Envy upsets you? Hey, he pisses me off too. Why not we come to an agreement on this? How about it?" The man's face broke out into a crooked smile, sharp teeth revealing themselves to Grief. She took a moment to fully understand what this man was saying. To get back at Envy for all the torment he had inflicted upon her?

There was a pulse deep inside Grief that lit an enormous spark of hate that furiously burned within her body, heating it with resentment. With it, a sudden burst of knowledge poured fourth. With a newly developed vocabulary, Grief shot the man a deranged look, a crooked smile shaping her pretty face and answered

"Yes. Help me kill them all."

Two hundred years later, the small candle blew out in Grief's kitchen as she relapsed, and realized she was alone again.

**Oh, WOW. I just found the file to this fic, and it's been about what? Three months since I looked at it. xD So it's not exactly 'up to date' with my writing abilities, but I promise a erm, promising chapter four. )**

**I apologize for anyone who bothered to read this or if anyone wanted an update. I thank all who are bothering to read this now, and as you can see, a lot more text is being put into it. xD**

**I plan to continue the story, but that only depends if I don't loose this file in my C drive again.**

**As always, thanks for reading and reviews are very loved.**


End file.
